Moment of Weakness
by BensonsCriminalMind
Summary: When Olivia has to take time off she gets a visitor that turns her world upside down. No Bensler relationship in here sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Summary - Olivia was kidnapped by a perp and has an unexpected visitor

CHAPTER 1 (Olivia's P.O.V)

I sat there in the cold dark room waiting and waiting I finally knew what it's like to be a victim, I am scared. I have cuffs on, my cuffs how stupid could have I been. I was called and I thought it was the girl we talked to earlier but she was nowhere to be found when I showed up. I was so concerned about finding her that he hit me over the head with a pipe. I thought I would be okay to go alone. Rookie mistake but Elliot was busy with his family. I heard voices outside none of them are Elliot. There is blood ever were I am badly bruised and cut, pain is running up and down my body. I can't see much but I can feel something wet but it's not water definitely blood its warm.

"OLIVIA!" I heard from the other side of the door it was Elliot, finally I don't know how long I was here for but I knew it hadn't been long.

"I am in here Help!" I yelled I felt like he couldn't hear me though. Just then he busted down the door. Munch turned on the lights there was blood the man who shot himself who did this to me was dead on the other side of the room I just laid there crying. I couldn't move I should have never come my heart raced. He ran over to me uncuffed me and started hugged me.

"Are you badly hurt Liv?" He asked

"No…. Yes but we need to find Grace, please get me out of here!" I said more concerned about the little girl then myself.

"The girl is just fine. We found her." Fin Said. The stretcher rolled in they put me up on it Elliot held my hand

"All never leave you again" he said "We need to take your statement Olivia and get you checked out at the hospital." He said I just looked at him. I new the drill but I didn't want too.

"We need a bus dead body and female in need of medical attention." A cop said over the radio.

I attempted to stand up but I started to feel dizzy. Elliot picked me up. "Elliot I can walk." I said but he wasn't going to let me. He carried me over to the ambulance.

I laid there on the hospital bed the doctor came over too me and started talking to me. "Hello Miss Benson we are going to take blood and take some pictures of the bruising then we are going to examine you for a ra…"

"I wasn't raped." I said knowing that for a fact." I said the doctor looked at me.

"Okay we are just explaining the procedures. Do you have anyone with you here" He said I looked at him, my partner is outside the room but I need to do all this alone.

"Okay well if you want him to come in we might still have to examine you. You said He hit you in the head and you might have forgotten." The doctor said and I just stared at him with disbelief.

"I just said I wasn't raped." I yelled almost in a cry. Elliot then came in when he heard I was in distress.

"Ay why are you upsetting her." Elliot said to the doctor. The doctor looked at him. "I was explaining to her we might need to do an examination you guys know the drill. Elliot looked at me he could tell I was scared. He just stood by me and held my hand.

I stayed in the hospital for a day. Elliot almost made me stay more but I told him that it was either let me go home or I'd tell Kathy about those extra snacks he ate even though he had to watch his cholesterol. I got home from the hospital and was silent from the outside world. I didn't go to work and I stayed and didn't talk to anyone. Elliot tried to stop by I let him in once but besides that I didn't want to talk to him. It was the first time in forever I could think about my passed. I wish I didn't have all this free time but Cragen told me if he saw me back at work before I was fully healed my job would be on the line. I'm not sure if he was talking psychically or mentally but I am taking him seriously.

I was already in week 2 of rest and I was bored. I read almost all the books at my house, maybe ate more pizza in my lifetime, and rearranged my apartment 2 times. I just made a cup of tea and was about to sit down when the doorbell ran. I looked at the time it was 8 am. Maybe it was Elliot after dropping the kids off from school. I stood up and looked though the peephole. It was a girl about 13 years of age. I unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door.

"Hello how can I help you?" I asked. The girl just smiled at me "Are you Ms. Benson?" she asked I looked at her with a weird look.

"Well Yes I am honey who are you?" I asked

"My name is Brooklyn Grant, and I am your daughter" She said and that's when I knew my entire world was going to be changed.

A/N What you guys think of this let me know guys


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Olivia stood in the door way completely shocked. At first she didn't know what to say. The girl stood there her long brown hair fell over her shoulders; she was wearing a grey hoodie, with jeans and blue converse. She wanted to say she didn't have a daughter but she's standing here right in front of her and Olivia couldn't lie to her. Her daughter she didn't think she would ever see her again. She remembered everything so clearly. Taking the pregnancy test, sitting there contemplating what she was going to do. She just had been working as an officer and realized she wasn't ready for a child. She wasn't really dating the guy it was just a fling. They didn't talk much after there one night together. It was a secret she kept to herself and the only one who knew was her captain. She stood there dumbfounded she left and then started working as a Detective for NYPD.

"Hi" Olivia said very uneasy. "I… think you have the wrong person?" Olivia said. She couldn't believe that came out of her mouth maybe it was all the stress though.

"You're lying." The girl said looking at her. Olivia had met her match.

"I don't have a kid." Olivia said. Why was Olivia saying this. She started getting flash backs of her pregnancy. She remembers the agonizing 16 hours of labor she was in and how no one was there for her.

"Aren't you Olivia Benson you had a daughter born October 17, 1997?" the brunette girl said. She stepped back. Yes this was definitely her daughter. It was a closed adoption so she thought. It had been so long but she felt like it was yesterday when she was giving up her daughter. The girl just walked right in putting her bag down sitting at the counter. Olivia couldn't even think. "I am thirsty can I have something to drink?" Olivia didn't even blink twice she let the girl stay inside and got her a glass of water.

"How did you find me?" Olivia said. Finally letting go the breath she was old onto. The girl sat there she looked exactly like Olivia at her age. Olivia stood on the other side of the counter.

"Well I found my birth certificate and faced my parents. When I asked them what I was looking at they told me I was adopted." She said a little distraught.

"Do they know you came here Hun?" Olivia said completely shocked.

"No I ran away we live in Massachusetts. I looked you up and found you here in New York. So I took a train and came here." The girl said finishing her cup of water.

"You came from Massachusetts?" Olivia said. Concerned so many thoughts ran through her head. "Things are so dangerous out there hun. You need to be more careful. You need to come with me then, I will need to contact your parents." Olivia said, The girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"Am I in trouble? I shouldn't have come." Brooklyn said upset. Olivia didn't want to upset the girl.

"No hun you are not in trouble but your parents must be worried sick about you." Olivia said. The girl nodded.

"But you're my mother." The girl said. Benson wanted to trust this girl. Would it be wrong if she got a blood test? I mean she was the legit twin of her but still she felt this was so unreal.

"Brooklyn. Your parents are worried sick about you wouldn't you be concerned if you had a dog or cat that ran away?" Olivia said trying to figure something out to get her to comply.

"Well mom and dad wouldn't let me have a dog and I am allergic to cats but okay I guess what do you do?" The girl said not really knowing anything.

"Come with me to my work. I am a detective for NYPD I work in sex crimes. I am suppose to be off but we can go and I need to talk to a few people." Olivia said, she wasn't sure how she would explain this to anyone at work. Maybe she will just say this was a family friend, but all her co-workers knew who she knew and that most likely wouldn't have gotten by with them. Maybe she could just say that it was an old colleagues child. She looked at the girl maybe she should just tell the truth by that rate she couldn't lie to Elliot. She grabbed her keys.

"Let me grab my coat and we can go okay?" The girl played with her shoelaces on her blue converse. "But you are my mother right?" Brooklyn said looking at Olivia. Olivia took a deep breath. "Yes." Olivia said.

* * *

Olivia and Brooklyn walked into the squad room after she signed her into the building.

"Olivia what are you doing here?" Fin said, he thought his friend had another week off.

"I just had to come in was sick of my walls." Olivia said. Brooklyn didn't say anything she wasn't sure if she should. "Here sit at my desk." Olivia said while riffling through some papers in her desk.

"Do we have a case?" Munch said. "Is she a victim?" he asked confused.

"No I am not a victim." Brooklyn said confused. What a rape victim? Does her biological mother work directly with victims and stuff the same age as her. That was sad if she did.

"My name is Brooklyn Grant, I am from Massachusetts." I said introducing myself to the older grey haired man shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." John said.

"Benson!" Cragen said annoyed that Olivia was already back. He strictly ordered her for 3 weeks. They could manage without her for the time being.

"Cap I am sorry I just have to do a few things." Olivia said. She wasn't sure if any of them could see the resemblance but she knew once Elliot walked into the squad room he would notice. "My niece came to surprise visit me." She said but they all knew that she only had a niece from Simon who was 4 years old living with him in new Jersey. No one questions it but Fin raised an eyebrow looking confused.

Olivia finished grabbing some papers and looked at Brooklyn. "Sorry we are going too see Melinda an will be back. Where's Elliot?" She asked. Hoping she wouldn't see him. She didn't want him to play 20 questions with her.

"Maureen called him he should be back though soon." John said. Olivia then took Brooklyn's hand and headed for the elevator. Coming out of the elevator what Elliot himself.

"Liv your back?" El said confused then looked at the young girl and back at Olivia.

"Sorry going down to see Melinda." Olivia said and with that her and Brooklyn were in the elevator proceeding to the ME as the doors shut and Elliot stood there with a confused look on his face. Olivia had an agenda and some of it might have involved a DNA test but that was just so she could stop denying herself the truth she already knew. Contact her parents, which she should be doing first but she isn't ready to call them and tell them her name because they clearly know who she is.

* * *

a/n-

Hey guys I hope you liked this new chapter. Let me know! Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Her pregnancy wasn't easy. She was in and out of the hospital a lot. She didn't want to put blame on her mother but how could they constantly argued and her mother would throw things at her. She placed her fingers over the cut on her hair line remembering one of the fights she had with her. Another time when her mother tossed her down the stairs and she thought she lost her baby. She knew this wasn't the place to raise a child. She wanted to be a detective she passed the test and earned the promotion through the NYPD but now her pregnancy was sort of road blocking her from her dream. She wanted to be a mother too but this wasn't the time or the place to be it. Olivia sat there in a daze as Melinda took her blood. Brooklyn sat there playing on her phone while listening to music. She had so many questions for her mother, but she could tell that her mother wasn't sure how to handle this. Maybe she shouldn't have come, She started doubting this. Her entire life she wanted to know whom her biological mother was since she was told she was adopted. She wanted to know where she came from and who her parents were. If she only knew her mother she would have been okay with that. She needed her mother now more then ever but she wasn't ready to talk about that. Brooklyn hated needles but she was willing to do a blood test. She wondered if Olivia didn't believe her though that she was really her daughter or maybe she was just stubborn and really knew. Brooklyn must have gotten her stubbornness from her.

"Olivia you didn't tell me you had a daughter?" Melinda said looking at Olivia. Olivia shook out of her daze.

"Yeah I wasn't really expecting this right now, I wasn't going to tell anyone but as I think about it more I know this is my daughter. Obviously I know her parents would want proof. I mean how do I even tell them who I am when I contact them." Olivia said Melinda just looked at her.

"Well if I were her parents I would be worried sick so you should call them soon and let them know." Melinda said. Olivia knew she had to and it was the responsible thing to do so she was planning on doing it once they left the ME."

"She's 14 did you get pregnant before you became a detective?" Melinda said asking her friend. She didn't want to pry but they were friends and Olivia wasn't the most open person.

"Yeah I had a one night stand with this guy and we didn't really talk. More like a drunken conception." Olivia said.

"Well you have a lot to think about now Olivia but you know that and I know you will make the right choices?"

"I am scared… but I know what to do." Olivia said smiling at her friend then looking over to Brooklyn.

"How are you feeling though since everything?" Melinda asked.

"I started seeing a therapist…. I've had so many close calls I don't know if I can keep doing this but I want to.." Olivia said admitting her fear.

"You help so many people Olivia. You need to do though what is best for you." Melinda said knowing her friend was in distress but she knew Olivia had choices to make and she knew would leave the squad. Olivia went up and looked over "I will call you with the results." Melinda said.

"Thank you we are going back to the squad room and I am going to call her parents." Olivia said. Brooklyn stood up waved by to Melinda and said thank you following Olivia back to the squad room.

* * *

Brooklyn sat down at Olivia's desk "Brooklyn I need to call your parents?" Olivia said looking at the girl. The young girl looked up at her. "Why?" She asked she looked away from Olivia.

"I need to tell them that you are here and that you are okay. Don't you want me to?" Olivia questioned the girl.

"No." Brooklyn said walking away tossing her phone. She didn't even know where she was storming off to she managed to find the break room. Olivia stood there for a few seconds and she wasn't sure what she said that was wrong. The rest of the team looked at her and she went to find Brooklyn. As a cop she usually can run fast but Brooklyn was pretty fast too. She found Brooklyn laying in one of the beds sobbing. Olivia walked over to Brooklyn and sat next to her putting a hand on her back.

"Did I say something Hun." Olivia said looking at the girl. Brooklyn kept crying but turned over and sobbed into Olivia's stomach. Olivia stroked her hair and tried to console the girl. Olivia wasn't sure what to do but her maternal instincts kicked in. She attempted to get more comfortable and laid down next too Brooklyn. After a while Brooklyn stopped crying and looked at Olivia.

"I live with my aunt…I never saw her though my entire life she's only 23 and likes to party she was the only family I have left." She kept sobbing and trying to explain to Olivia. Olivia kept rubbing circles on her back. Olivia didn't want to ask questions she just wanted Brooklyn to talk. "It's okay hun take your time." Olivia said feeling like she was talking to a victim but she wasn't.

"There was a car accident 2 months ago… my parents were in the car and so was I. I asked for my drink in the front seat." She said between sobs.

"Its okay you don't need to explain its okay." Olivia said. Brooklyn lay there and cried Olivia knew she had to go check in with Cap but she wasn't going to just yet. After a while Brooklyn fell asleep and Olivia found a blanket and let the girl sleep.

* * *

Olivia entered the squad room. Everyone was working at there desks.

"Hey Liv is she okay?" Fin said. "Olivia?" he said again. He noticed his friend was in a daze.

"Yeah I just a lot to handle. Do we have a case at all?" She said sitting at her desk.

"Nah hun but your phones had been ringing." Fin said. Olivia looked it was Melinda and called her back.

"Hey you called?" Olivia said her eyes went wide-eyed. "Thank you so much I can come down later to talk." Olivia then hung up the phone.

"Hey I need to talk to everyone?" Olivia said, Elliot knocked on Caps door and he came out.

"What do you guys need?" Captain said looking at Elliot.

"Olivia wanted to talk to all of us." Elliot said. Cragen stood out of his office. Olivia took a deep breathe everyone was there Elliot, Cragen, Fin, and Munch.

"So I know you guys all think that Brooklyn is my niece but she's my daughter." Olivia said.

"We know." Elliot said laughing a little bit. "You guys are identical and I could just tell." Olivia laughed a little. It was obvious that Brooklyn was the spitting image of her.

"It's been very shocking for me. I love and trust all of you with everything going on. I know that you guys have been very patient with me and letting me take time off that I didn't want." Olivia said Fin just gave his friend a hug.

"Liv you are our girl we will do what ever we need to make you happy."

"I rather have you guys treat me like one of the guys but thank you." Liv said they all knew she wasn't just like them and every case hits her differently but she was happy to have them as her family.

Just then Brooklyn walked in. "Olivia I can't get in contact with my aunt. She's always near her phone so I am concerned." Brooklyn said, she figured she would have lots of phone calls and texts from her.

"I am sure she is okay but we can try calling her again." Olivia said. Olivia tried from her desk. The phone rang twice then went to voice mail.

"We can keep trying. Lets get some food now. WE don't have a heavy caseload so if anyone wants to join us going down to the diner across the street. "

"The guys just ate but would you mind if I joined?" Elliot said to Olivia. She really didn't mind at all.

"Of Course you can. Cap we will be back in an hour." Olivia said and the three of them walked out. Cap just looked at them and walked back in his office.

* * *

A/N- hope you guys liked this chapter I have so much more I want to write.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Writers block is the absolute worst and I couldn't figure out what to write for the longest time. By the way if anyone is wondering there is no baby Eli but that doesn't mean Olivia and Elliot will be getting together.

Chapter 4

* * *

Olivia, Elliot and Brooklyn sat down at the diner across the street. Brooklyn had so many questions to ask Olivia but she wasn't sure if she should ask them. Their usual waitress came over to their table.

"Hello Elliot and Olivia who is this pretty girl?" Cindy said, she wasn't sure who this stranger was but they never had anyone besides Stablers kid's sometimes join them or a squad member.

"This is my daughter." Olivia said it rolled off her tongue easier then she thought. She wasn't hesitant to say that maybe because it was in front of Elliot, but maybe she just loved knowing that Brooklyn was okay. She thought of her every second but she thought she knew that she was doing better off… so she thought. She had so many questions for Brookyln .

"Hey Cindy can I get a cup of coffee and burger with fries?" Elliot said looking at their usual waitress.

"Yes of course you can Elliot, and Olivia what would you like?"

"Just a water please and thank you." Olivia said, looking at Brooklyn.

"May I get the waffles with strawberry milk, and can I have whip cream?" Brooklyn said looking at Olivia most likely for assurance with her order. Olivia Smiled. What was she going to do deprive her of food?

"Of course you can I will bring you guys out your drinks soon." Cindy said they sat there in silence for a while. They sat at the diner and Brooklyn ate her food and then some extra of their food. It almost was like Brooklyn didn't eat in a while. Olivia's then got a call she picked it up.

"We have to go back to the squad room. They have something and Brooklyn I am going to need to leave you with a friend of mine. I hate to leave you to be watched but we might have a long case."

"Is it about my aunt?" Brooklyn asked concerned as Elliot left the money on the table and they headed back to the squad room.

"We can talk when we are back at the squad room but we believe so." Olivia said knowing Brooklyn would be upset. Stabler picked up his phone.

"Why do I need to come talk to you directly cap?" Stabler said confused hanging up his phone.

* * *

They found out that Brooklyn's aunt was tracking her with her phone and on the way to find Brooklyn in New York. With much debate Brooklyn got to stay at the department but in the crib. Captain called Stabler into his office. Olivia had no idea why "We have a new cop up from the south here, she been tracking this sex ring and she thinks that we just touched upon a new lead. Brooklyn's aunt was taken she was involved with the ringleader Ricardo Grey he's goes by Rico." Munch briefed them. "Meet Amanda Rollins." They could tell Elliot was getting his ass handed to him by the captain. Just then he stormed out of captains office smashing his fist on the desk grabbing his coat and walked out.

"Hi Y'all thank you for this opportunity." Amanda said. She was a cheerful, blonde, with a southern accent.

"Olivia you will be partnered with Munch I know I said I wanted you to take more time off but we need you, Fin you will be partnered with Rollins for the time being welcome her to the squad please." Cragen said. No one asked questions. No one except for Olivia.

"Cap where is Elliot going?" Olivia said. She just watched her partner get upset and storm out. She had more questions but she knew Cragen wouldn't tell her much.

"He's taking temporary leave right now." Cragen said. Olivia didn't ask other questions. They had a suspect to catch. They had to call Vice and work with there local cops to catch this suspect Rico. Olivia paced back and forth in the office as they discussed this case with the captain. They didn't want the FBI to take away their case. Cragen wanted to protect his squad though. They looked at the victim board. All blue green eyes, blonde hair, roughly under the age of 27 and taken from a night club. This made Olivia think on who Brooklyn's aunt was. Why was an adult like this watching her daughter? She tried to wrap her head around this but knew she had to get back to the case. Just then Ed Tucker strolled into the squad room. Why was internal Affairs being involved.

"I need to interrogate all your detectives, where is Detective Stabler?" Tucker said looking at Olivia.

"He's in Interrogation 1." Cragen said. Olivia couldn't believe it. Was Stable related to this sex ring? She needs to protect her daughter. She couldn't let Tucker know about her but what was she going to say they just happened to find a victim who hasn't turned up yet… those words made Olivia sick to her stomach. These girls were held hostage for 3 years traded around and then ended up dead. She popped her head into the crib. Brooklyn was fast asleep. Olivia then went back to Cragens office.

"Cap you can't tell us we have to go look for a suspect while all this is going on?" Olivia said. She was upset but she didn't want to show it.

"Olivia you know our of everyone we need to catch this guy." Olivia knew it she grabbed her gun and badge from her drawer and headed out to talk to some people and with that Olivia, Munch, Fin, and Rollin's left the squad room.

A/N- Sorry if this chapter seems out there and a little fast. I plan to work on other chapters soon I just have been scattered with school. I know some of you Elliot fans might get mad but hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :)


End file.
